Natsu's worst nightmare
by OptCalledNalu
Summary: when a normal mission takes a bad turn, and people get hurt. NaLu! Please don't hate! its part of a bigger story! not actually a fic i had the idea for but something else entirely that spawned from one of my stories!


**ok hey guys so this is actually part of one of my larger stories but i just thought that it would make a good tragedy story, so if you're not into this kind of fanfiction that's okay and you can read this for reasons that are explained in my story "a kid?!" and basically this doesn't actually happen in the story but i don't want to spoil anything so here you are!**

_It had been a normal mission for us, take out some dark guild members that had been terrorizing the towns they passed through. It was only supposed to be three or four mages, easy. I knew with both me and Lucy it wouldn't take more than a few minutes once we found them, they weren't even supposed to be that powerful. How wrong our information was._

_Because I was currently chained to a chair with magic canceling runes etched onto them, watching helplessly as the love of my life was tortured before by very eyes with no clue I was there. Turned out that it hadn't been three dark mages after all, but a whole dark guild, and we played right into their trap, getting lured into the woods, cornered, and ambushed. Hitting us with magic sedatives, they stormed in and I couldn't do anything as they tied us up, barely spotting Happy fly off for help before blacking out. _

_With each of her screams for me to come and help her I broke a little more, and with every hit or kick or slap they gave her the angrier I got. I wanted nothing more than to break out of the chains and magic bubble that prevent me to help her and her to see or hear me._

_"__LUCY! LUCY! NO! STOP HURTING HER YOU BASTARDS! IF YOU LAY ANOTHER HAND ON HER I SWEAR I'LL-" I was cut off by the presence of a gag being placed over my mouth. Though it didn't do anything to stop me from screaming and thrashing against my restraints. I was a dragon, and there was nothing a dragon hated more than being defenseless._

_"__STOP FIGHTING YOU STUPID DRAGON! IF YOU DON'T WE'LL DO MUCH WORSE TO YOU'RE LITTLE MATE THAN HURT HER!"_

**_'_****_my mate…? What the hell is he- no… No. NO!'_**_and I suddenly remembered what Igneel had told me about mates all those years ago. That she would be the only girl I ever loved, that I would rather die than she her in pain. And he was damn right about that last fact. Because I would rather bear any physical torture than have to watch Lucy go through this thinking she was alone. _

_"__JUST STOP HURTING HER! LET HER GO!"_

_"__no problem, we'll let her go, if you take her place"_

_"__if you promise you let her go you can kill me for all I care" he smirked_

_"__the actions of a man in love- you have my word, you take her place, and she goes free"_

_"__then just do it!"_

_I watched as he dispelled the magic barrier that prevented her from seeing me, and as soon as he did I screamed her name_

_"__LUCY! LUCY IM HERE!" she looked up and opened her eyes to me_

_"__Natsu…?" if it weren't for my dragon hearing I wouldn't of heard her._

_"__yea Luce im here," I grinned my usual grin at her "its ok, you're going to be fine now I promise. I won't let them hurt you anymore" she looked at me concerned, scared, but not for herself; for me, for what I might do._

_She was about to speak when one of the thugs interrupted _

_"__oh how sweet, now as for your end of the deal,"_

_Quick as a whip he spun around bringing his foot up to my jaw._

_"__NATSU!"_

_"__its fine, you're gonna be okay, and that's all that matters" I smiled briefly at her, and she screamed my name as they continued to beat the crap out of me. It took all I had to not fight back, if I fought they would hurt her._

_"__how does it feel salamander? To be at the complete mercy of your enemy?"_

_"__I don't care" I spat out before coughing up some blood, "she'll be safe" I smiled my idiotic smile and let my head fall to the side._

_"__your and idiot salamander why would we let either of you go? Your going to die here, but hey at least you'll be together." My eyes widened at his words_

_"__NO YOU SWORE YOU'D LET HER GO!"_

_"__I lied, but you really should have expected that, you don't think strait when she's in danger do you? Can't handle her pain, cause its like its your own. Pathetic." He spat on me, "kill the girl"_

_"__DON'T TOUCH HER!"I fought against the restraints with every muscle in my body, I heard the chains start to strain against it, but I knew I couldn't get free in time. one of the thugs pulled her to her feet by her wrists, she whimpered in protest but was silenced by a slap to her cheek. One of the men pulled a sword from his belt and walked in front of her, turning to me he smirked evilly, before spinning around and thrusting the sword through her stomach. Her eyes shot open and she let out a scream, one that would haunt me for the rest of my life, because she screamed my name._

_"__NATSU!"_

_"__LUCY!"_

_Out of the corner of my eye I saw a door being kicked open by none other than Erza and Gray, but I paid no mind to it as my eyes were glued to Lucy's, they showed pain and fear, and I couldn't stop the blood curdling scream that ripped from my throat when they closed and the scent of death filled my nose, the sound was terrifying to anyone that heard it, even the great Titania flinched before her eyes widened and she ran with out pulling Gray behind her, realizing that whatever happened next would not be pretty, and would be very deadly._

_I ripped free of the chains and stood up, a fiery roar forcing its way passed my lips, horns growing from my head and scales covering parts of my body as I went into dragons force. The thugs trembled in fear like they damn well should have been. If they knew about dragons having mates than they should have known about the consequences of killing a dragons mate. They were deadly. Even if the dragon hasn't claimed their mate yet, they were the only one the dragon would ever love, and killing them was unacceptable. I ran towards her and cradled her in my arms, sobbing and screaming, _

_"__no, no, __**NOOOOOO**__!" my last word turned into another fiery roar faced towards the ceiling, Igniting the rafters._

_Some of the mages tried to run out but with a single movement of my hand I set the whole room and everything, and __**everyone**__ in it, on fire. Burning the dark guild members to a crisp in seconds as the whole building started to come down around me. All I could do was sit with her in my arms, silently sobbing in despair at the loss of my mate, the love of my life. I was still sobbing as the building came crashing down, and I only had time to whisper three little words_

_"__I love you…"_

_I heard the loud crack of a support beam breaking, and there was only darkness._

**thanks for reading! and be sure to read my story "a kid?!" its great i swear this is not just be boosting my own ego!**


End file.
